MELODIA DE INVIERNO
by nozeli.chi
Summary: Eli es hospitalizada luego de sufrir un ataque de Neumonitis, en su estadía conoce a una hermosa y misteriosa joven que se apoderara de su corazón desde el primer momento...lo que comienza por una amistad terminara en algo mas fuerte y puro, el sentimiento que es capaz de vencer incluso la distancia y el tiempo...


-no creo que debas salir-advirtió por milésima vez la enfermera, a pesar de conocer el idioma Japonés gracias a mi abuela no estoy muy acostumbrada, además gracias a todo lo que me paso las últimas semanas, lo último que quiero es seguir escuchan a las enfermeras hablando un idioma que apenas comprendo y que estén prohibiendo hacer tantas cosas.

-solo daré un vuelta-repetí por milésima vez, la enfermera no parecía a gusto con mi respuesta, pero ahora eso era lo que menos me importaba, necesitaba tomar aire fresco, no solo eso, necesitaba estar sola

Antes de que la enfermera contestara ya había salido de la habitación, en la cual estuve encerrada el último mes, aun me costaba respirar, es más, el solo hecho de caminar era doloroso pero lo necesitaba, si hay algo que siempre me han recalcado es que no puedo estar quieta en un solo lugar, y lo admito, no puedo estar quieta. Estar encerrada por todo este tiempo ha sido como una prisión, un martirio, el peor castigo, mi enfermedad no se compara a estar encerrada.

Solté un suspiro, para empezar no estaría encerrada si no padeciera de esta enfermedad. Pero mi abuela ya lo dijo, no debo preocuparme, gracias a que me trataron a tiempo estaré fuera de peligro y pronto volveré a bailar… al menos eso espero.

Cerré mi abrigo, conforme llegaba al último piso sentia mas frio, aunque no se comparaba a Rusia seguía siendo lo suficiente como para hacer que me estremeciera. Lleve mis manos a mi rostro soplando sobre ella, tratando de darles un poco de calor, luego pase a meterlas en mis bolsillos.

Cuando abrí la puerta que daba a la azotea recibí un fuerte viento que me congelo hasta los huesos, tal vez no era buena idea estar ahí a esas temperaturas y con mi débil condición… pero si ya estaba aquí no me echaría para atrás.

Camine despacio mientras miraba la pequeña capa de nieve que quedo de la noche anterior, apenas comenzaba la época de invierno…

-vaya forma de acabar el año…-susurre, aunque mi voz se perdió con el leve silbido del viento, busque un lugar para sentarme pero a causa de la nieve lo descarte, lo último que quiero es resfriarme y empeorar mi estado.

Siento que fue solo ayer cuando me dio el primer ataque, lo ignore porque tenía una presentación importante al día siguiente, y al final… todo el evento se arruino por mi culpa, soy consciente de que casi pierdo la vida…

-… disculparme no cambiara nada… solo espero recuperar mi vida…-me apoye a la puerta, mire el blanco cielo, a pesar del clima parecía que hoy haría un poco de sol.

Volví a suspirar, como si con ello pudiera deshacerme de toda la culpa, ahora me sentia un poco más aliviada, cause un gran susto a mis padres, mi hermana, mi abuela… mis compañeras…

Sentia que el clima empezaba a mejorar, deje de sentir el frio que sentia cuando llegue, o tal vez solo es que ahora me siento más tranquila y relajada, seguía manteniendo mi mirada en el cielo, al paso de los minutos dejaba su color blanco para convertirse en uno celeste, parece que hoy hará un buen día.

Baje un poco la mirada, encontrándome con algo extraño, algo que no estaba cuando llegue, algo… o alguien.

Enfrente de mi había una joven, posiblemente de mi misma edad, estaba tan inmersa en su lectura que estoy segura que no noto mi presencia, y a causa de ello tampoco había notado su presencia… algo me asusto, es común escuchar historias sobre fantasmas o espíritus que rondan en los hospitales, ¿y si ella era uno?

No es que la chica que tuviera en frente de mi pareciera un fantasma, pero juraría que cundo llegue no había nadie, y ella apareció de la nada enfrente de mi… ¿y si al final resulta ser un fantasma?

Pensamientos negativos empezaron a rondar por mi cabeza, lo admito, ese tipo de cosas me asustan mucho… sentia que mis piernas flaquearían en cualquier momento, estaba paralizada, pero por alguna razón no tenía miedo, era algo más… llegue a creer que estaba poseída.

Escuchar su respiración mientras cerraba el libro me tranquilizo en parte, si respira es porque es real ¿verdad? o al menos eso espero.

Su mirada se encontró con la mía, el miedo que sentia segundos atrás se esfumo como por encanto, creo que esos orbes no asustarían a nadie, en lugar de dar miedo muestran una gran calidez y paz. Es como si viera dos hermosas esmeraldas…

-¿hola?-su saludo sonó como pegunta, supongo que es normal, no se cuánto tiempo me quede mirándola sin articular algo coherente

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de reaccionar

-buenos días-salude con una leve sonrisa, tratando de darle confianza-disculpa si te molesto, no te había visto

-no hay problema-sonrió levemente-tampoco te había visto, lo siento si te cause algún problema

-n-no, para nada-sonreí nerviosa, lo cual muy pocas veces me ha sucedido.

Quedamos en silencio mirándonos fijamente, ella parecía incomoda con mi presencia, desvió varias veces la mirada como si quisiera decir algo, tal vez estoy molestándola, seguro está aquí porque quiere estar sola.

Por su vestimenta supuse que sería una paciente al igual que yo, tenía la piel blanca, como la nieve, aunque tal vez en realidad estaba pálida, sus mejillas tenían un leve tono rojizo, su cabello era de un inusual color purpura… empiezo a creer que es un espíritu… alguien tan hermosa como ella debe ser irreal…

Sentí mi rostro arder por esos pensamientos.

-disculpa si te molesto-hice una reverencia, aunque ella me miro confundida lo cual es comprensible, en realidad mi disculpa fue por tener este tipo de pensamientos, iba a decir algo más pero una voz a mis espaldas me interrumpió

-Ayase-san, ya debería regresar-era la enfermera que me estaba cuidando, solté un cansado suspiro, supongo que ya era hora de regresar.

-… está bien-conteste con desgano, la enfermera miro a la joven, esta acción me hizo entender que en verdad existía, sino, tal vez solo yo la podría ver, dicen que los que trabajan en un hospital son más escépticos que una persona normal

-… ¿está bien que estas aquí y con estas condiciones?-la joven sonrió levemente a mi enfermera

-si, no se preocupe, regresare a mi habitación en unos minutos-contesto con esa tierna voz, era muy suave y hermosa.

Hice una leve reverencia antes de retirarme.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, con cierta molestia, me hubiera gustado disfrutar más de ese clima en lugar de estar encerrada en esa prisión, o habitación que para el caso era lo mismo.

-¿conoces a la señorita Tojo?- pregunto de la nada la enfermera

-perdón-conteste confundida, nunca había escuchado ese nombre… o tal vez sería un apellido, acá en Japón es normal llamarse por los apellidos.

-la joven con la que estabas en la azotea-entonces me di cuenta de quien hablaba

-¿la conoces?-pregunte con evidente curiosidad. Ella sonrió levemente, pero me pareció ver tristeza o lastima en sus ojos

-se llama Tojo Nozomi, tiene tu misma edad y está internada desde hace unos meses-no solo su apariencia era hermosa, tenía un lindo nombre, aunque esa mirada sigue inquietándome

-¿sabes porque está internada?-me atreví a preguntar, aunque tal vez eso no debería hablarse a la ligera, conozco las políticas de este hospital y lo estrictos que son con sus pacientes.

-… no creo que deba decírtelo-contesto luego de un minuto, que creo pareció considerar decírmelo-su habitación queda en el ala este, cuarto piso y mismo número de habitación que el tuyo

La mire confundida, no esperaba que me diera tanta información, solo tenía un poco de curiosidad

-tal vez puedas ir a visitarla-mis mejillas, que ya habían tomado su color natural, volvieron a sonrojarse, aunque no entendía la razón

-¿po-por qué haría eso?-pegunte con fingida molestia, más que eso tenía vergüenza, con solo recordar esos hermosos orbes turquesa sobre mí me sentia extraña

-tal vez como un favor para mí-dijo sacando un pequeño libro de su bolsillo-me lo presto y no creo que pueda ir a verla en todo el día, que te parece si luego del almuerzo se lo devuelves por mí.

Sin pensarlo ya había recibido el libro y guardado en el bolsillo de mi casaca, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ni yo misma lo sabía, solo que… algo en mi quería volver a verla.

El resto del día me la pase intranquila en mi habitación, recibí una llamada de mis padres, también de mi abuela y hermana que estaba en Rusia. Luego de aburrirme y pensar que hacer me decidí por leer el libro que mi enfermera me dio a devolver.

Lo leí en solo unas horas, la historia me gusto y asusto a la vez, trataba de una joven quien tiene una enfermedad mortal y pasa sus últimos días haciendo lo que más le gustaba… el desarrollo me atrapo desde el inicio pero el final fue lo que más me asusto, luego de leerla imaginaba que viviría pero acaba con la muerte de la protagonista.

Este tipo de libros no son de mis preferidos. Miré la hora, faltaba poco para que me trajeran mi almuerzo, pero luego de leer ese extraño libro mi apetito se fue.

Agradecía que nadie me estuviera vigilando, tomé mi saco y salí, esperando que nadie me descubriera fui al ala este.

Caminaba despacio por los pasillos, había un poco de movimiento pero nada extraño, demore unos minutos en encontrar la habitación. Fue entonces que caí en la cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo realmente extraño, o tal vez lo estaba pensando mucho.

Solté un suspiro y me acerque a la puerta, di unos leves golpes mientras esperaba alguna respuesta.

-adelante-escuche su voz, solo la había escuchado esa mañana y ya me gustaba, me pregunto si cantara o algo parecido, tiene una voz envidiable

-c-con permiso-mi voz tembló un poco, abrí lentamente la puerta y asome solo mi cabeza

Sentí mis mejillas calientes, ella estaba sentada en una cama como la mía, su habitación no era muy diferente a la que yo tenía, miraba por la ventana, y al ver que no entraba nadie giro su rostro hacia mí.

Me miro confundida, como si tratara de reconocerme

-perdona mi intromisión-sonreí un poco nerviosa de nuevo-me pidieron que te de esto-dije entrando por completo y acercándome a ella.

Ella me miro más confundida, fue entonces que supongo dedujo quien me lo había entregado ya que sonrió levemente al ver el título del libro.

-gracias por traérmelo y perdona si te cause alguna molestia-estoy segura que el brillo de su sonrisa podría opacar fácilmente al mismo sol

-no fue ninguna molestia-esta vez mi voz salió normal, con más seguridad-mi nombre es Ayase Eli, un gusto

Me miro unos segundos antes de volver a sonreírme y presentarse.

-un gusto Ayase-san, mi nombre es Tojo Nozomi…

Fue así como la conocí, desde el primer momento ella me atrapo, desde ese momento ella cambio algo en mi… ella se volvió alguien importante para mi…

.

.

Había pasado más de una semana desde que comencé a frecuentar a Nozomi, al comienzo solo era por encargos, mi enfermera me uso de mensajera para devolverle algunos libros, aunque creo que lo hizo con la intención de que la conociera, además yo también lo quería así, y estoy segura que a Nozomi no le molestaba mi presencia, al final, mi estadía en el hospital empezó a gustarme.

-buenos días Nozomi-salude como cada mañana.

Use como excusa no estar acostumbrada a Japón y si podía llamarla por su nombre, ella acepto con la condición de hacer lo mismo conmigo.

-buenos días Eli-saludo con esa radiante sonrisa que me capturo desde el principio, sonreí de igual forma y me adentre a su habitación.

-aquí está el libro de hoy-dije alcanzándoselo y aprovechando para platicar un poco con ella

-me preocupa que te traten como mensajera-sonrió un poco divertida y a la vez un poco preocupada

-no importa, me agrada venir a platicar contigo-solté eso de forma un poco descuidada y como consecuencia, pude apreciar un lindo sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas.

-a… mí también me a-agrada platicar contigo-me gustaba mucho cuando se ponía nerviosa, se veía más linda, aunque ya de por sí lo era

-¿de qué quieres platicar hoy?-pregunte con una sonrisa en mi rostro, tal vez era un poco obvia pero ella parecía no darse cuenta, o no querer darse cuenta

-que tal si jugamos un poco-dijo sacando un mazo de cartas, había visto que aparte de estas siempre llevaba un mazo de cartas Tarot, me pregunto si eso le gustara

-¿lees el futuro?-mire sus cartas de Tarot, las cuales estaban a un costado de su almohada, nuevamente pude apreciar un lindo sonrojo en su rostro

-se un poco-contesto en voz baja, de forma tímida

-qué tal si lees mi futuro-hable animada, ella no pareció tan feliz lo cual me preocupo, luego de meditarlo un poco acepto, aunque algo dudosa.

Comenzó a barajear las cartas luego de escoger tres de ellas las puso al frente de mí…

-la primera es "el loco"-dijo luego de voltear la primera carta- representa lo impredecible, la alegría e inocencia, en este caso es tu pasado, significa la extravagancia, tomar decisiones imprudentes y apresuradas sin pensar en las consecuencias…

Me quede un poco helada, era mucha coincidencia, supongo que esta carta me describe perfectamente. Giró la segunda carta, la cual seguramente representaba mi presente.

-la estrella, en este caso significa la fortuna, todo lo que te propongas lo lograras, y la última…-su rostro parecía preocupado-"el juicio", puede ser definida de muchas formas, en resumen seria que las decisiones que tomes ahora serán consecuencia de sucesos futuros…

Me quede callada unos segundos, era algo extraño, no entendía bien pero por su mirada debía ser algo importante…

-Nozomi-la llame suavemente, espere a que su mirada se posara en la mía antes de hablar-¿crees mucho en el tarot?

Parece que le tomó por sorpresa, bajo un poco la mirada antes de contestar

-… es lo único en lo que me puedo aferrar ahora…-me fue un poco difícil entender a causa de que lo dijo en un susurro.

Ver su mirada cristalina me puso más triste, ahora que lo pensaba aun no sabía la razón por el cual estaba hospitalizada, mi enfermera dijo que no le preguntara, al menos no por ahora.

Estaba tentada a hacerlo pero su mirada posarse sobre la mía me lo impidió, era como si me dijera que no preguntara… sin notarlo nos quedamos viendo fijamente, como si nuestras miradas hablaran, como si estuviéramos teniendo una conversación con esta simple acción.

-compermiso-la voz de su doctor provoco que apartemos la mirada, sentía mis mejillas calientes como si acabara de ser descubierta haciendo algo que no debía. Mire el rostro de Nozomi, tenía también las mejillas sonrojadas y me miraba, con una sonrisa un poco burlona, sus orbes zafiro me miraban con un toque juguetón, era demasiado linda para su propio bien-¿interrumpo algo?-pregunto el doctor

-na-nada, ya me iba-dije parándome y haciendo una leve reverencia-nos vemos… de-después Nozomi

-te espero Eli…chi-mi rostro se puso más rojo, si era posible, la mire confundida a lo que ella me devolvió esa sonrisa que tantos sonrojos me provocaban

-y-yo… ¡vengo después!-salí prácticamente corriendo de la habitación.

No era normal que mi corazón se haya acelerado de tal forma, sentía que se saldría de mi pecho en cualquier momento, a pesar que aún estaba en recuperación y que no podia correr no me importo, corrí a todo lo que pude hasta llegar a mi habitación…

…

Esa noche no pode dormir, toda la tarde me la había pasado encerrada en mi habitación, aunque dije que iría a verla luego no me atrevía, me sentía confundida, no quería reconocer lo que me pasaba.

Daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, ya cansada de ello decidí dar una vuelta, aunque de noche está prohibido salir mientras no me descubran no creo que haya problemas.

Pensé en ir a ver a Nozomi y discúlpame por no haber ido a verla pero luego de pensarlo lo descarte, ya debería estar durmiendo y solo la molestaría.

Mire por los pasillos, era uno noche muy inusual, a pesar de ser pleno invierno podia ver la luna llena, tal vez ir a fuera un rato me haga bien.

Regrese a mi habitación por una casaca y bufanda, hacía mucho frio, trate de hacerlo rápido antes de que alguna enfermera pasara por allí y me descubriera.

Antes de salir a la azotea me prepare, era consciente del frio que hacía. Al salir sentí como si mis huesos se congelaran, pero lo valía, la vista que tenía desde allí lo valía.

Gracias al tamaño del hospital tenía una maravillosa vista, las luces de la ciudad bajo ese manto de neblina daban un ambiente casi mágico.

-ara, parece que no soy la única que se escapó de su habitación-esa voz, gire mi rostro, Nozomi me miraba divertida, estaba apoyada a unas rejas-no está bien que estés acá Elichi

Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse por eso último, su "Elichi" provocaba un extraño hormigueo en mi interior

-tu tampoco deberías estar acá Nozomi-trate de devolver esa mirada pero creo que no lo hice bien, obtuve como respuesta su risa, aunque eso me dejo más feliz a mi

-¿tampoco puedes dormir?-pregunto dándose vuelta y mirando hacia la ciudad

-no-dije mientras me acercaba a ella, me coloque a su lado, estar así con ella hizo que me diera cuenta de algo que no había notado antes, era un poco más alta, desde donde estaba tenía una perfecta vista de ella, se veía tan… frágil

-¿Por qué no puedes dormir Elichi?-creo que así me va a llamar a partir de ahora

-no estoy segura-al menos eso creía, agradecía que no me esté mirando fijamente, sino me pondría nerviosa de nuevo.

La mire un poco más, estaba abrigada pero no lo suficiente, llevó sus manos al rostro tratando de calentarlas con su aliento, el cual gracias al frio se podia ver.

-¿desde qué hora estas acá?-pregunte mientras me quitaba mi casaca para dárselo, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-es mejor así Elichi-siento que mi pecho va a estallar, Nozomi está siendo demasiado… ¿burlona?, no se como debería decirlo, solo sé que lo que he empezado a sentir no está bien.

Ella se había acomodado al frete mío e hizo que la abrazara para brindarle algo de calor, estar así de cerca… me pone más nerviosa.

-…es-estas temblando…-susurre contra su oído provocando que se estremeciera

-tengo un poco de frio-fue su corta respuesta, me quite una parte de la bufanda y la rodee en su cuello.

Quedamos en silencio, lo único que escuchaba era el silbido del viento, algunas bocinas de autos, nuestras respiraciones, incluso podia escuchar el latido de mi corazón, no sé si era por lo silencioso que estaba el lugar o por lo fuerte que estaría latiendo.

-no has contestado mi pregunta-moví un poco mis brazos atrayéndola más a mi cuerpo, escuche un leve quejido

-ha-hace unos minutos, pensaba regresar rápido-su voz sonaba un poco temblorosa, algo que me preocupo mas

-tal vez deberíamos regre…-no permitió que me separara del abrazo, atrapo mis manos e hizo que siguiera rodeándola

-hablemos un poco más Elichi-sonreí ante su pedido, sentía que no podía negarle nada

-esta bien-volví a nuestra anterior posición-por cierto, ¿porque que "Elichi"?

-¿no te gusta?-me miro de forma triste, volví a ponerme nerviosa, incluso más de lo usual

-n-no, claro que no, di-digo si, me gusta mucho-me atropelle con las palabras, ella empezó a reír, un poco más fuerte.

Sonreí al verla tan feliz, usualmente cuando la veo, sus ojos reflejan solo tristeza.

-solo jugaba Elichi, si no te gusta no hay problema-sentí su mano tomar la mía y acariciarla-eres muy inusual-mi mirada confundida provoco que empezara a reír de nuevo

-mouh, Nozomi, deja de burlarte de mí-hice un mohín mientras ella seguía riéndose

No se cuánto tiempo paso, el tiempo se detuvo para nosotras, hablamos de muchas cosas y a la vez de nada, sentía que la conocía desde siempre, hablamos como si fuéramos viejas conocidas, en lugar de dos pacientes que acaban de conocerse. Era algo que nunca había sentido.

-jaja entonces Elichi ha sido testaruda desde pequeña-se reía más luego de contarle una pequeña anécdota de mi niñez

-no testaruda, tal vez algo inquieta

-el que lo niegues significa que lo afirmas-su risa era como música para mí, su voz se convertía en suaves notas musicales las cuales sonaban al ritmo del silbido del viento… era como una hermosa melodía… una hermosa melodía de invierno.

Mi mirada quedo perdida en el cielo, donde la luna llena brillaba con tanta intensidad, como si quisiera opacar a las nubes que querían rodearla…

-es hermoso-ya me había acostumbrado a su calor en mis brazos, lo era, el paisaje era hermoso, pero esa belleza no se comparaba a la chica frente a mi

-ya es tarde Nozomi-lo hice a propósito, hable cerca de ella, más de lo que había estado haciendo

-E-Elichi…-se quejó, me miro haciendo un tierno mohín-soy sensible en mi cuello, no hables tan cerca

Me puse más roja de lo que ella estaba, su confesión podría derretir hasta el corazón más frio, sentía como si la temperatura subiera, se supone que debía sentir frio pero en su lugar sentía calor, tal vez… me dio fiebre por estar ahí afuera y con esas condiciones.

Nozomi empezó a reír de nuevo. Me miraba con mucha burla

-Elichi, deberías ver tu cara-decía tratando de controlar la risa

-mouh, ¡Nozomi!

Esa noche ambas nos unimos más, no sé en qué sentido fue, solo sé que cada vez me sentía más cerca de ella.

…

-buenos días Elichi-estaba cambiándome cuando escuche esa melodiosa voz, esa voz era inconfundible, era la única que provocaba tanto entusiasmo en mí, era… espera, se escuchó detrás de mí…

Al girarme mire a Nozomi, parada en la entrada mirándome con burla y las mejillas un poco rojas, pero esa sonrisa no se quitaba de su rostro

-ara, Elichi tiene un cuerpo envidiable-me mire, notando que no llevaba nada arriba (si tenía ropa interior)

-¡NOZOMII!-grite encogiéndome y tratando de cubrirme

Escuche su risa, esa que tanto amaba, luego la puerta cerrarse

-lo siento Elichi, pensé que ya estarías cambiada-le escuche decir desde afuera, ¡mouh Nozomi!, eres buena para acelerar el corazón de los demás.

Trate de terminar de vestirme lo mas rápido, tratando de evitar pensar en lo que paso, además… somos mujeres, no creo que deba avergonzarme tanto… ¡mouh Nozomi!

Ya cuando estuve lista salí, Nozomi hablaba con otro paciente, me pareció que apenas se conocieron, alcance a escuchar que él le pedía algunas indicaciones, su forma de mirarla me molesto.

-Nozomi-llame la atención de ambas, ella me sonrió como siempre, pero él parecía nervioso, tal vez asustado por mi mirada-¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-no respondió, hizo un reverencia disculpándose y desapareciendo al segundo siguiente.

-¿se asustó?-pregunto Nozomi confundida, miro mi rostro el cual se suavizo ante su tierna mirada-Elichi, lo asustaste

-y-yo no…-evite su mirada unos segundos para luego verla de nuevo con reproche-¿porque entraste sin tocar?, me diste un buen susto

-no esperaba ver a Elichi cambiándose-oculto su sonrisa tras su mano mirándome de forma extraña-aunque no me arrepiento de hacerlo-decía mientras me sacaba la lengua.

Solté un suspiro, no tenía caso contradecirle, Nozomi era buena haciendo sonrojar y poner nerviosos a los demás, al menos conmigo tenía ese efecto.

-Elichi, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a caminar un rato?

La idea desde luego me gustaba, pero el clima no era el más favorable, esa mañana comenzó a nevar más que los últimos días.

-dentro del hospital, ¿verdad?-pregunte dudosa, ella solo sonrió ante mi pregunta

-claro que si Elichi, no quisiera que cogiéramos un resfriado, anoche tuvimos suerte de no enfermar-decía mientras empezaba a caminar

-supongo-dije mientras igualaba su paso-¿a dónde iremos?

-no se-me dio de nueva esa bella sonrisa, le devolví la sonrisa, Nozomi era un poco extraña, era algo misteriosa, y era lo que más me atraía de ella.

Caminamos sin rumbo fijo el resto de la mañana, vimos lugares del hospital que no conocía, incluso Nozomi se coló en algunas habitaciones con la excusa de querer ver esas extrañas máquinas de monitoreo, creo que esta no es la primera vez que lo hace.

Me sorprendía la forma de desenvolverse, saludaba a algunos enfermos con tanta naturalidad, como si los conociera, a mí me daba un poco de vergüenza tratar con personas que no conocía pero para ella era lo más natural, en especial se acercaba a personas mayores.

Estuvimos cerca de una hora escuchando a una mujer, de entre cincuenta años a más, estaba sola en recepción y Nozomi le hizo conversación.

Esta chica es increíble, era lo único que pensaba, era como si quisiera aliviar el dolor que otros sentirían por su estadía en el hospital, pero me inquietaba más la razón por la que Nozomi estaría hospitalizada, a estas alturas éramos como amigas, al menos quiero creer que puedo ser considerada su amiga.

Luego de estar toda la mañana correteando de lugar en lugar, finalmente nos detuvimos en la cafetería del hospital, aunque no cualquiera tenía el acceso a este lugar.

-¿Qué quieres pedir Elichi?

-l-lo que quieras-conteste nerviosa por la mirada de los demás, en su mayoría eran doctores o enfermeros

Nos sentamos en una apartada mesa, Nozomi había pedido dos tazas de chocolate, algo que me gustaba más que bailar.

-¿te gusta?-pregunto con burla, creo que era un poco obvia la respuesta, ya estaba por terminar mi taza y miraba la taza de Nozomi con evidente interés

-u-un poco-trate de controlar mi gusto por el chocolate, pero una vez más Nozomi se burló de mí

-Elichi es tan tierna-decía mientras acariciaba mi cabeza y me trata como a una niña, hice un mohín como respuesta a su caricia-no me mires así Elichi, solo jugaba

No deje de hacer mi silencioso berrinche por sus burlas, lo cual le divertía cada vez más.

-¿me perdonas si te lo doy?-no tuve que contestar, acepte gustosa su taza de chocolate

-¿estás segura?-pregunté bebiéndomelo

-si Elichi-contesto con una divertida sonrisa, parecía que disfrutaba tratarme como a una niña, aunque no me importaba mucho, me gustaba verla sonreír

Mientras tomaba mis dos tazas de chocolate, y en ocasiones escuchaba su melodiosa risa, me fije en el lugar, era un poco pequeño para ser la cafetería de un hospital tan grande y prestigioso, el ambiente era bastante cómodo y acogedor.

-¿desde cuándo estas acá?-pregunto Nozomi una vez que termine ambas tazas, me parecía curioso que hasta ahora no lo haya preguntado.

La mire fijamente antes de contestar, cada vez que lo hacía sentía que me perdía en tan brillantes esmeraldas, ella me miraba de la misma forma, como si tratara de leer mis pensamientos, ver a través de mí.

-mes y medio-conteste con cierta incomodidad, no me gustaba la idea de haber pasado tanto tiempo en un hospital

-¿puedo saber porque estas acá?-una vez más la mire, estoy segura que noto mi malestar pero parecía decidida a saberlo, desde luego se parece un poco a mí en ese sentido.

-… por un ataque de Neumonitis-su rostro adquirió sorpresa, esto no es algo que se tome a la ligera-… ya estoy fuera de peligro gracias a que me trataron a tiempo, y puedo tener una vida normal, es hereditario así que estuve un poco preparada para ello-trate de tranquilizarla, me asustaba esa expresión

-entonces… ¿ya estás en recuperación?-pregunto con temor y cuidado

-… si, estoy fuera de peligro-sonreí para darle confianza-… mi padre y su padre también lo padecieron, así que… sabía que tarde o temprano me pasaría a mí también, no te preocupes-precia que mi sonrisa logro calmarla, ya que había hablado un poco de ello me arme de valor para hacer lo mismo-…¿y tú…?

-ya deberíamos regresar Elichi, tu enfermera debe estar preocupada-por unos segundos juraría que sus orbes perdieron ese brillo que tanto me atraía de ella.

Caminamos en silencio por los vacíos pasillos, era un poco tarde, no había notado como el día había pasado tan rápido, me inquietaba que Nozomi no me hablara, no me mirara, ni siquiera parecía importarle mi presencia.

Cuando menos lo note ya habíamos llegado a mi habitación, Nozomi me dio una pequeña sonrisa, la cual me pareció falsa, no era a como sus anteriores sonrisas, ¿acaso dije algo malo o hice algo mal?, esa pregunta resonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez

-hasta mañana Elichi, fue divertido…-no deje que terminara de hablar, tome su mano obligándola a verme-¿Elichi?-me miro confundida, o más bien, tratando de fingir no entender la razón

-¿Qué hice mal?-pregunte sin rodeos, algo debía haber hecho, no creo que se haya puesto tan ausente a mí solo por tratar de preguntar la razón de su hospitalización, debe haber algo más…

-… lo siento-me miró fijamente, sus orbes tenían un inusual brillo-no quise portarme así, solo… no quiero que lo sepas, al menos… no aun…

Su mirada me dejo helada, me miraba con tristeza, sus orbes se cristalizaron… una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Creo que en ese momento debí haberlo notado, su mirada lo decía todo, esos hermosos orbes me permitieron ver a través de ella…"

.

.

Trate de ignorar lo último que paso, solo quería ser más cercana a ella, quería conocerla más…

-buenos días Elichi-a pesar de que siempre lo decía Nozomi lo seguía haciendo, entraba a mi habitación sin tocar, a estas alturas ya no me incomodaba que me viera semidesnuda.

-buenos días Nozomi-devolví el saludo mientras me acomodaba la casaca.

Era fin de semana, ya casi cumplía los dos meses de estar allí, estaba casi recuperada, Nozomi aún no me había dicho la razón por la que estaba allí, en su lugar me había hablado un poco más de ella y su familia. Sus padres eran empresarios exitosos, tenía una buena posición económica, y al parecer había viajado por muchos lugares de Japón.

-¿A dónde iremos hoy?-pregunto de forma juguetona mientras me tomaba del brazo y besaba mi mejilla, inevitablemente mis mejillas tomaron color, se que ella solo se burlaba de mí, pero lo que me provocaba era más que un simple juego.

Le di mi mejor sonrisa mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla provocando que también se sonrojara.

-pedí permiso a tu doctor para dar una vuelta por la ciudad, mañana será navidad así que habrá muchos lugares para visitar.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, como un niño con la navidad, al parecer la idea le gusto

-¿enserio… me dio permiso de salir?-su respuesta me hizo preguntar cuándo fue la última vez que salió de este hospital, por su mirada parece que lleva más tiempo acá que yo.

-si, me dio su consentimiento, solo dijo que si te sentías mal me avisaras-Nozomi ni siquiera me había escuchado, ya había regresado a su habitación, supongo que por ropa más abrigada, hacia demasiado frio.

Aunque no conocía mucho de la ciudad, ya había tenido algunas oportunidades de dar un pequeño recorrido, así que confiaba en que no nos perderíamos.

-¿Qué lugar visitaremos primero?-pregunto Nozomi agarrando una guía, no tenía idea de donde la habría sacado pero seguro seria de ayuda.

-¿quieres ir a algún lugar en especial?-pregunte mientras miraba de reojo su guía

-quiero visitar todos los templos de la ciudad-su entusiasmo superaba al de una niña con un dulce.

-entonces vamos-ofrecí mi mano lo cual ella acepto gustosa.

Nos tomó toda la mañana visitar todos los templos locales, Nozomi era más espiritual de lo que creía, no entendía mucho de la cultura Japonesa pero como yo fui guía de Nozomi, ella también se volvió mi guía.

En todos los templos y santuarios que visitamos Nozomi me enseño un poco de historia, todo lo que sabía al parecer lo había leído en libros. Luego de ese recorrido tomamos un descanso en un pequeño restaurante.

…

-mira esto Elichi-hablaba emocionada con cada foto que veía, había sacado más fotos de la que creí, siento que a cada paso que dimos saco una foto-Elichi, sales con una mirada extraña en esta

Solo reía nerviosa ante sus comentarios y pequeñas burlas, no podía dejar de verla, estoy segura que noto mi mirada porque pronto empezó a sentirse incomoda, tal vez apenada.

-Elichi, no me mires tanto-hizo un tierno mohín, cielos, si tan solo pudiera abrazarla, aunque, pensándolo bien, nada me lo impide.

Aunque se viera extraño ya no podía seguir reprimiéndome, quería sentirla cerca de mí, quería tenerla en mis brazos, quería que permaneciera a mi lado por mucho más tiempo…

-E-Eli…

Quedo en silencio luego de abrazarla, no opuso resistencia, todo lo contrario, se aferró a mi correspondiendo esta pequeña muestra de afecto, sentir su aroma, su calor, sentirla a ella era lo más maravilloso que me podía pasar, sentirme tan cercana a ella… me daba una sensación que hasta el momento jamás había logrado experimentar.

La única vez que sentí tal calidez fue con mi abuela, y como si este pensamiento se volviera realidad, sentí unas suaves y tiernas caricias en mi rostro, se sentia igual a sus caricias. Al abrir los ojos me encontré con sus inconfundibles turquesa, tan brillantes como esmeraldas, era su mano la que me acariciaba.

¿En qué momento comenzamos a acercarnos?, no estaba segura, sentia que me perdía en sus orbes así como ella en los míos, poco a poco la distancia disminuía, ni siquiera era consciente de lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué van a desear?-la voz del mesero nos hizo retroceder, ambas nos miramos y apartamos la mirada en cuestión de segundos, el mesero era un hombre mayor, estoy segura que ni siquiera noto lo que estuvo a punto de pasar ya que miraba a otras mesas que debían ser atendidas.

-y-yo…-mi voz me traiciono por unos segundos, Nozomi pidió un pastel con café mientras que yo solo pedí chocolate.

La hora siguiente la pasamos en un silencio casi sepulcral, miraba de reojo a Nozomi, ella evitaba verme a toda costa, no está segura que decir o por donde empezar, o si tal vez debería fingir que nada paso, tal vez eso era lo mejor, aunque… aun no me explico porque lo hice, Nozomi es solo mi amiga, ¿o no?

Cuando acabamos me ofrecí a pagar, Nozomi se opuso un poco pero termino cediendo. Salimos de la tienda aun en silencio, me decidí por ir a algún lugar más divertido para distraer a Nozomi.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a alguna feria?-pregunte viendo la hora, aún era temprano, y en esta época habían muchas ferias navideñas, seria entretenido terminar la "cita" ahí

-seguro-contesto, aun evitando tener algún contacto visual conmigo.

Me sentia un poco mal, tal vez la estaba presionando, quería que se divirtiera. Trate de ignorarlo, aparentar que no me afectaba su forma de reaccionar ante mí, de todas formas lo entendía, casi nos besamos, no podíamos actuar como si todo estuviera ben, pero al menos yo lo intentaría.

-vamos-sonreí, tratando de mostrar seguridad.

No tardamos mucho en llegar, había varias zonas donde podíamos pasear. Mientras caminábamos por los pequeños puestos de adornos navideños y regalos, me entretuve mirándola, admirando cada una de sus reacciones, creo que no era la única que la miraba, sentia la mirada de los demás sobre nosotras, hay muchas más cosas que quisiera saber de ella, cosas que tal vez nunca me diga, siento que me oculta algo.

Tuve que detenerme, Nozomi se había distraído con un pequeño puesto donde al parecer leían el futuro, esas cosas nunca me importaron pero parece que llama mucho la atención de ella.

-¿quieres que te lean el futuro?-pregunte curiosa, tal vez si hacíamos algo que a ella le gustara se relajaría.

-…no-contesto bajando la minara, no espero a que contestara porque ya había empezado a caminar.

Algo le pasa, creo que no es solo porque casi nos besamos, ¿y si tiene que ver con que este hospitalizada?, siempre que trato de preguntar pone esa misma expresión, y es cuando pienso que me oculta algo importante.

-Nozomi-la tome de la muñeca provocando que nuevamente se detuviera-¿Qué te parece si jugamos a algo?

Pareció desconcertarse por mi pedido, pero lo único que ahora podía hacer era tratar de distraerla y que se divirtiera, me gustaría que confiara un poco más en mí.

-¿a qué quieres jugar Elichi?-esta vez logre que me diera una pequeña sonrisa, y dejara ese semblante de preocupación.

Había varios puestos de juegos, uno en especial llamo mi atención.

-¿Qué tal si gano algo para ti?-dije señalando un puesto de tiro, consistía en derribar unos muñecos y ganar premios, algo en lo que me consideraba la mejor.

La idea sin duda le gusto, parece que nunca hubiera visto este tipo de juegos ya que miraba con asombro cada movimiento mío. Luego de jugarlo un par de veces obtuve varios premios.

-casi dejas el lugar sin regalos-soltó Nozomi de forma divertida mientras revisaba todo lo que había ganado para ella, nos habíamos apartado un poco de la multitud para descansar.

-¿te gusta?-no escuche su respuesta, en su lugar sentí sus brazos rodearme y su cabeza apoyarse a mi hombro.

Sin dudarlo la atraje más a mí abrazándola con fuerza, me gustaba estar así de cerca con ella, me gustaba sentirla cerca de mí, quiero creer que somos cercanas… "A veces el destino tiene una forma cruel de hacerte ver la realidad"

-…sabes…-trate de verla pero ella lo impido, se aferró a mi dándome a entender que así era mejor, "y entonces lo dijo, dijo lo que había querido saber todo este tiempo"-… tengo una enfermedad del corazón… no me queda…no me queda…-escuche un leve sollozo, nuevamente trate de separarme para verla y ella una vez más se opuso a ello-… no me queda mucho tiempo de vida…

Sentí que el tiempo se paralizaba, veía todo en cámara lenta, mi pecho se contrajo de dolor, esa era la razón, eso era lo que Nozomi ocultaba de mí, ella… moriría pronto, podrían ser solo meses, con suerte un par de años lo que le quedaba… esto… no podía estar pasando…

Sentí mis mejillas húmedas, mi mirada era borrosa a causa de mis lágrimas, Nozomi ya se había separado de mí, había guardado todo lo que gane en su pequeño bolso, se puso de pie. Antes de que se alejara la tome de la mano.

No sabía que decir, ¿Qué podría decir en esa situación?, nada, solo lamentar no poder hacer algo por ella. Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla, mostrarle que no estaba sola, que tenía a alguien que la amaba y lloraba por ella.

Escuche su leve llanto, sentí sus lágrimas rodar por mi cuello. No podía hacer nada, sentia mucha impotencia, ver a la persona que amas muriendo en tus brazos, si pudiera cambiar de lugares lo haría.

.

.

.

Llego año nuevo, desde ese día no había visto a Nozomi, no supe como paso su navidad ni las últimas fechas.

Quedaba solo una semana para que saliera oficialmente del hospital, cuando llegue lo único que quería era irme, ahora ya no se ni lo que quiero, no, en realidad si se lo que quiero pero… no la puedo tener a mi lado, no puedo ser tan egoísta y decirle lo que siento…

Esa noche, luego de sepárame del abrazo, vi sus ojos cristalinos, tenían un brillo más intenso que otras ocasiones, lo último que recuerdo son los fuegos artificiales iluminando el cielo, veía las luces reflejadas en sus esmeraldas, y de forma casi inconsciente mis labios ya se habían apoderado de los suyos…. Sentí como se tensaba en mis brazos, sentí sus suaves labios moverse suavemente contra los míos, sentí sus brazos rodearme…

No fue un sueño, aunque se sienta tan irreal. Lleve una mano a mi rostro acariciando suavemente mis labios, a pesar de que ya habían pasado algunos días aun podía sentir su sabor, su suavidad, su calidez… sentia la esencia de Nozomi mezclada con la mía.

-buenos días Ayase-san-entro mi enfermera

-buenos días-conteste con desgano, estoy segura que no es necesario que le dé explicaciones para que sepa la razón.

-¿aún no has visitado a Tojo-san?-su voz sonaba preocupada, evite mirarla, ahora estaba un poco confundida, si la viera no sabría que decirle.

-hay muchas cosas que estoy segura no sabes de ella-hablaba mientras caminaba hacia la ventana y habría las cortinas-ella ha estado hospitalizada casi toda su vida, tal vez sepas que ha viajado por muchos lugares, sus padres son personas muy ocupadas, ella a pesar de su condición se ha visto forzada a mudarse una y otra vez…-hizo una pausa mientras se giraba y me miraba-llego hace unos meses a esta ciudad, desde que la conocí note que evitaba a todos, se encerraba en los libros, solo se acercaba a alguien cuando lo creía correcto, seguro ya lo comprobaste, en cada ciudad que visitaba tenía que ser internada en hospitales…

-¿Por qué me dices esto?-sentia nuevamente deseos de llorar, de tan solo imaginarla… me sentia inútil…

-porque cuando las veía juntas por primera vez la había visto feliz, por primera vez la vi sonreír de verdad, incluso pensé… que ella lucharía por vivir y tener una vida normal…

Algo me decía que no debía escuchar lo siguiente, no quería escucharlo, no tenía derecho de saberlo.

-…no le queda mucho tiempo de vida… tiene como máximo un año más de vida… aunque es posible que sea menos…

-e-ella…-mis lágrimas salieron, no podía seguir ocultando este dolor, no quería perderla, no aun, aun teníamos mucho por vivir, mucho por conocernos, aun no le había dicho que la amaba… yo no quería esto…

-hay una operación que podrá salvar su vida…-quede helada ante esto último, la mire fijamente esperando que continuara-… el milagro ocurrió ese día que salieron, al parecer aún queda esperanza pero… Tojo-san no quiere la operación… tiene miedo, por eso…

…

Corría por los pasillos a todo lo que mis fuerzas me daban, tropecé varias veces, topé con algunos doctores y enfermeras, incluso algunos pacientes pero no me importo. Debía verla, debía hablar con ella…

-¡Nozomi!-grite cuando abrí la puerta, no estaba ella, en su lugar había una pareja, lo primero que pensé fue que la habían cambiado de dormitorio, al fijarme en sus rasgos note que eran muy parecidas a las de Nozomi, la mujer tenía unos hechizantes orbes turquesa, esos ojos eran inconfundibles, el hombre tenía ojos cafés pero su cabello era del mismo tono que el de Nozomi.

-¿buscas a nuestra hija?-pregunto la mujer de forma amable, me sonroje un poco, era una versión de Nozomi pero más madura

-s-si-hice una reverencia como disculpa a mi abrupta intromisión

-está en la azotea-contesto su padre, me estudio con la mirada-¿y tú eres?

-A-Ayase Eli, una amiga…-dije volviendo a hacer una reverencia y salir corriendo.

Subí corriendo las escaleras, estaba un poco agitada, pero me sentia con más energía que nunca, la adrenalina corría por todo mi cuerpo.

Abrí la puerta, respiraba con un poco de dificultad, entonces la vi, estaba apoyada a la reja mirando el cielo, al igual que esa noche de luna llena, la encontré hermosa.

-Nozomi-llame suavemente llamando su atención. Bajo la mirada para encontrarse con la mía, no parecía muy sorprendida, en tal caso parecía estar triste.

¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Tal vez disculpándome?... antes de decidirme que hacer ya la tenía en mis brazos. No dijimos nada, solo nos abrazamos con mucha fuerza, como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello, y así era. Ahora mi vida dependía de Nozomi… viviría solo por ella.

-Nozomi… per-perdóname… yo…

-¿Por qué te alejaste de mí?-se separó un poco para verme fijamente-pensé… que también te gustaba…-lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas-… tú me gustas Elichi… pensé que luego de besarnos…

No podía hablar, estos últimos días había pensado que estaba siendo egoísta por querer estar a su lado, y en realidad era egoísta pero no por esa razón, estaba siendo egoísta con mis sentimientos, solo me estaba escondido en lugar de enfrentarlos.

-pensé que… pensé…-no tenía palabras para excusarme, yo fui la que se equivocó y había lastimado a Nozomi por ello-… lo siento…

La abrace con fuerza, ya no podía ocultar mis lágrimas, deje salir toda mi tristeza y frustración, lloraba desconsoladamente en sus brazos así como ella en los míos.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así, tal vez fueron solo minutos, o tal vez horas. Solo sé que cuando deje salir todo me sentí más aliviada, Nozomi había permanecido en mis brazos todo ese tiempo, desearía tenerla así por siempre.

-Nozomi… te amo-lo dije de forma clara y sincera, mire cada una de sus reacciones, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios

-también te amo Elichi…-sentí sus labios en mi mentón, tan cálidos y suaves.

Me quite mi casaca y la puse sobre sus hombros, estaba abrigada pero no lo suficiente.

-¿Qué harás?-pregunte sin rodeos mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-… me hare la operación…-sentí un nudo en la garganta, aunque esa operación podría salvar su vida, ambas sabíamos lo peligroso que era, sino salía bien… podría perder la vida-no te preocupes Elichi, ahora tengo una razón para luchar…-elevo la mirada al cielo-me iré en unos días

La mire confundida, ella noto esto y sonrió de forma un poco juguetona.

-supongo que ella no te dijo todo-suspiro suavemente-la operación será en Estados Unidos… me iré por un tiempo…

Volví a ver borroso, mis lágrimas habían salido sin mi consentimiento, supongo que después de todo… si iba a alejarme de ella…

.

.

.

Los últimos días había aprovechado de estar con Nozomi, disfrutamos hasta el último día de su partida.

Cuando el momento llego… no sabía que hacer o decir…

-ya debo irme Elichi-Nozomi trato de calmarme dándome esa sonrisa que tanto amaba ver

No podía hablar, no quería decir algo innecesario, me acerque a ella y con cuidado la abrace, no me importo que nuestros padres nos estuvieran viendo, o que incluso los que pasaban por allí nos vieran, solo quería sentirla cerca de mí.

-te amo Nozomi-logre decirlo sin romper en llanto

-también te amo Elichi-respondió separándose de mí y mirándome fijamente, una vez más me brindo una cálida sonrisa-…volveré pronto

-si… t-te esperare…-una lagrima logro escapar y rodar por mi mejilla- l-lo siento…

Nozomi negó y volvió a abrazarme, antes de separarnos totalmente la tome del rostro besándola. Se sorprendió que lo hiciera en frente de nuestros padres pero aun así correspondió.

-te amo-repetí al momento de separarnos, no espere su respuesta, ya la sabia, la abrace por última vez…

Su padre se aclaró la garganta indicando que debían retirarse, su mamá me miro de forma amable y cálida, como si tratara de tranquilizarme, devolví la sonrisa

-te amo… Elichi-me dio un último en la mejilla para luego comenzar alejarse con sus padres…

La mire perderse en la multitud, cuando la perdí completamente deje que mis lágrimas salieran, mi madre tuvo que abrazarme tratando de consolarme… confiaba que Nozomi volvería a mi lado, era a lo único que podía aferrarme en ese momento… a mi amor por ella.

"No puedo explicar en palabras lo dolorosa que fue la espera, solo puedo decir que mi amor por ella sera eterno... así como su amor por mi"

.

.

.

 **¿cuanto tiempo ya ha pasado? -w-" perdonen la demora, estuve en un pequeño bloqueo...**

 **Espero les haya gustado la historia, y no me odien por un final un poco extraño(?, me dicen que les pareció nwn. Tratare de actualizar pronto mis demás fic, espero :v, si no muero esta semana xD**

 **Hasta pronto :3**


End file.
